Jimmy Five, Smudge, Angelica, and Ratso Catso swear at School
Plot This is similar to South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. Anyways, Jimmy Five, Smudge, Angelica Pickles and Ratso Catso are in huge trouble, and all four ended up getting suspended from school for swearing in school. Cast Mr. Dallas-himself Jimmy Five-Wiseguy Smudge-Kidaroo Angelica Pickles, Starfire-Callie Ratso Catso-David/Evil Genius/Zack Jimmy Five’s Dad-Steven Jimmy Five’s Mom-Kate Smudge’s Dad-Lawrence Smudge’s Mom-Princess Principal Eric, Drew Pickles-Eric/John/Andrew Charlotte Pickles-Kimberly Mike-himself Julie-herself Transcript Mr. Dallas: OK class, today we will be doing a few math problems. What is five times two? Yes Starfire? Starfire: Twelve? Mr. Dallas: All right, now let's try again if someone is not a complete (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN). Anyone? Come on, don't be shy! Jimmy Five: I think I know the answer, Mr. Dallas. Smudge: Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah! Jimmy Five: Shut up, you (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)! Smudge: Hey! Don't call me a (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN), you (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN) pointy! Mr. Dallas: Smudge, did you just say the F word?! Smudge: Uh... Pointy? Jimmy Five: NO, he’s talking about "(CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)!” You can't say “(CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)" in school, you (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN) (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)! Mr. Dallas: Jimmy Five! Smudge: Why the (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN) not?! Mr. Dallas: Smudge! Angelica Pickles: Dude, you just said (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN) again! Mr. Dallas: Angelica! Ratso Catso: (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)! Mr. Dallas: Ratso Catso! Smudge: What's the big deal?! It doesn't hurt anybody! (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)-(CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)-(CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)-(CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)-(CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)! Mr. Dallas: How would you like to go to the principal's office?! Smudge: How would you like to suck my (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)?! (everybody gasping in shock) Mr. Dallas: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! Smudge: Oh, I'm sorry, I’m sorry. Actually, what I said was, "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN), MR. DALLAS?!" Angelica Pickles: Holy (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN), dude! (at Principal Eric's office) Principal Eric: Well, Jimmy Five, Smudge, Angelica and Ratso Catso, I’m very disappointed in you four cussing and as for this, you four are suspended for 5 weeks! Go home right now! Jimmy Five's Dad: Jimmy Five! How dare you cuss in class and get suspended for 5 weeks?! That's it, you’re grounded grounded grounded for 5 weeks! Jimmy Five's Mom: Go to bed right now, or else we will send you to France! Smudge's Dad: Smudge! How dare you cuss in class and get suspended for 5 weeks?! That's it, you’re grounded grounded grounded for 5 weeks! Smudge's Mom: Go to bed right now, or else we will send you to Italy! Drew Pickles: Angelica! How dare you cuss in class and get suspended for 5 weeks?! That's it, you’re grounded grounded grounded for 5 weeks! Charlotte Pickles: Go to bed right now, or else we will send you to Germany! Julie: Ratso Catso! How dare you cuss in class and get suspended for 5 weeks?! That's it, you’re grounded grounded grounded for 5 weeks! Mike: Go to bed right now, or else we will send you to Serbia! Ratso Catso (Finn's voice): NOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:All Jimmy Five & Smudge Deserves Category:All Angelica Pickles Deserves Category:All Ratso Catso Deserves Category:Bad Words Videos Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West